


(Not just) Another day at the Office

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Writing practice, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Wooing girls isn't something that comes easily to Moira... but she's willing to try for a certain redhead.





	(Not just) Another day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Need to get back into writing....

“Here.”

Claire Redfield looked up from the paperwork she was currently filling out, her eyes immediately locking onto something very bright, very red being pushed practically under her nose. It was a flower, she realized after sitting back in her chair, a fresh, gorgeous red rose, it’s green stem currently being a tad crushed in Moira’s tense hand.

A smile nearly graced Claire’s lips but she held back, instead asking, “And what’s this for?” 

“Valentines.” Claire raised a brow. “For you, I mean,” Moira nearly stammered. “Because it’s Valentines and I saw it and thought of you and I just,” she trailed off seemingly unable to finish her sentence.

“Moira Burton,” Claire allowed herself to grin. “Are you trying to _woo_ me?”

Moira smiled back slowly, looking down in an uncharacteristic moment of shyness. “Maybe.”

It took Claire aback for a moment; Moira Burton may be many things, but shy was never something that Claire would associate with her. It was almost… cute. Not that she would ever say it aloud to the younger woman, there was no way in hell that Moira would take it as a compliment.

Claire reached out, her fingers grazing Moira’s as she accepted the gift. Her grin grew wider as Moira’s face turned red, the other woman stammering out something about using the bathroom before practically fleeing the room. 

As she sat back in her chair, Claire began to wonder if perhaps this was going to be the start of a _very_ interesting holiday.


End file.
